The Sacrifices We Make
by CharGrilled
Summary: <html><head></head>A Gardevor falls for her Trainer after he makes himself Giratina's servant and heir to save her life. Obvious Human X Pokemon.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon nor will I make any money off of this what so ever.

If this story is done and gets enough good reviews I will do a backstory showcasing Sean and Ralts' time in Sinnoh.

Sean's mental speech will be **Bold, **Gardevoirs _Italics._

Above the Sinnoh region a fairly large jet was preparing to touch down near Jubilife Airport.

This is your captain speaking, we are making our final descent into Jubilife Airport, Uhh… we may experience some slight turbulence, so please put your seat belts on, if you have children or small Pokémon make sure they're strapped in. Thank you for flying Air Orre.

Sean Taylor was staring at the snow-capped mountain. Never had he seen so much snow before, although to be fair he had spent the last 14 years in the dry Orre region. Sean had been starting his journey so late due to his Father's death. Sitting next to him was his only friend he had left. She was a small, cute, sleeping Ralts. He had gotten it only last month. He smiled affectionately at it, like the way a father cares for his daughter.

"Ralts wake up" Sean said "It's our new home"

"Ral?"

Sean wasn't particularly pleased at the move to Sinnoh; he had always liked the amazing technology that Orre had much, much more. Especially Realgam Tower, despite its history it was still an amazing sight. It was for the best though; Orre had only 30 Pokémon that you could capture and 20 more that weren't allowed. Sean chuckled as he remembered this fact and that Ralts was one of those 20. However he had found her in Agate Village weak, alone and close to death. And in a place like Orre it was survival of the fittest.

"Ral, raal" Ralts said with a worried look.

"Don't worry" he said, smiling and lifting Ralts up to look out the window "Sinnoh look's 100 times better than Orre"

"Ral" she nodded in agreement.

Ralts then hugged Sean with her small arms and nuzzled up to him. As she did he felt the same fatherly feelings rush over him again. Unprepared for their journey around Sinnoh

That was 3 years ago.

Now Sean and Ralts had grown up a lot. Now his was much taller and had a small scar running under his eye. A wound he got from a battle with a powerful Articuno who had got taught its lesson and now resided in a ball on his belt. He was wearing a tattered, black duster it was his father's from when he had explored Orre, grey trainers, black jeans, and a dark blue shirt.

**I really do look like one of those idiots who live in Pyrite Town**

Next to him, a Gardevoir much taller than her smaller Ralts form. She had a slender figure aside from the red gem through her chest, a long; white ball gown and curly green hair.

_Master, do not be so hard on yourself. I think you look h...h...handsome._ Gardevoir blushed as she said it.

Sean just chuckled at this comment.

**You look lovely as always. **Gardevoirs face turned redder.

They both rested under the shade of a massive oak tree, both half-asleep. They had trained themselves to very alert in case any Pokémon dared to attack.

"HELP! HELP!"

It was an unknown voice, a girl definitely. Gardevoirs eyes snapped open.

_Do we go?_

**Yes.**

Within a second of the answer being mentally said Gardevoir and Sean had teleported.

The girl was nearly in tears and frantically looking in her bag. On the floor laid a Piplup that was unconscious and barely breathing.

"Ohh… Piplup hang on, you have to" She wailed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Did you need help?" Sean and Gardevoir appeared out of nowhere "Your Piplup looks in bad shape". The girl was on the floor looking up she had a mixture of a scared, sad and relieved face.

"My Piplup's got a bad fever and I've been trying to find a Pokémon Centre" tears started to stream down her face.

"Don't worry" Sean looked at her, smiling "What is your name?"

"D-d-Dawn"

"Okay first hold your Piplup still as this will hurt" Sean pulled out a syringe and filled it with a green liquid.

"Do you have a good grip on it?"

Dawn nodded. Sean then proceeded to inject the needle into the Piplups neck. The Piplup then wriggled and wailed.

"Gardevoir try to use some Hypnosis on it quick!"

She nodded and her eyes shone a light blue which caused the little Piplup to calm down. Dawn looked at the Piplup quietly sleeping off the medicine and fever. Within a few second Dawn had stopped crying.

"The medicines effects are only temporary" this made Dawn look worried again. "If you want your Piplup to get through the night I suggest you come with us"

She agreed. Sean offered out a hand to get Dawn off the floor "You have two choices: We can ride Artie, where you and Piplup will have to hang on to his feet or you can walk with me and my Gardevoir" He smiled again. She took his hand and got up.

"I have two questions"

"Go ahead"

"Who are you? And who is Artie?"

"I'm Sean, my best friend and strongest Pokémon Gardevoir"

_Hello_

"AHHH! She talks!" Dawn moved away from Sean and Gardevoir who didn't look like the nicest people in the world.

"Heh, that's just her telepathic abilities, I was shocked too when I first heard it" Dawn edged closer to the pair again. "Oh! And Artie is this guy" He pulled out a Pokéball which instantly flipped open and out came an Articuno"

Dawn stopped dead; she couldn't believe it, a real Articuno in front of her. "He's quite friendly actually, you can pet him if you like" Dawn then reluctantly and slowly put her hand on the legendary birds head. Dawn smiled and petted him, which was until he decided to nuzzle up to her with his feathery head, knocking Dawn onto the floor. Gardevoir started bursting with mental laughter.

_I guess that you've made a new friend Dawn_

Sean and Gardevoir were sitting in their room; Artie was curled up near the foot of Dawns bunk as she was sleeping in it.

"I think we should stick to a closed telepathy now Gardevoir" he whispered into her ear

_I agree._

**I don't think that Piplup would have made it without us.**

_I agree, I think you'll be a great Pokémon Doctor. _

**How did you know abou-? **

_Psychic remember._

She gave a cute mental laugh

**It doesn't matter; I'd never pass the exams for it.**

Gardevoir looked upon her master; she had never seen him truly upset, not since news of his Mother's death at least. She picked up Sean's face, they both put their lips closer to each other's and as they could feel each other's warm breath across their face, trainer and Pokémon pulled away.

**Oh, uhh.., I think it'd be better if I went for a walk, I need some air.**

_M... Master, I'm sorry._

Sean was walking past the church, looking at his feet as he did so. Many thoughts were swimming through his mind: Why had they nearly kissed, Why hadn't they kissed. Then he heard the growling.

"Give me your fucking money" he looked at his Mightyena "Or my friend here will rip your arm off"

"Shit" Sean thought "Artie and Gardevoir are back in the centre and 'he' wouldn't help just fuck around, Fuck"

"No response, huh, Mightyena Get Him!" The large grey dog lunged in the air with the intent to maim. But suddenly he saw her standing in front of him, his white and green protector, his Gardevoir. Then she dropped, the bite had connected with her chest and blood was going everywhere. She hit the thing with a strong Thunder Punch and teleported them away. They appeared in the Pokémon Centre; Sean would have looked relieved had it not been for the bleeding creature in his arms. Within 20 minutes Gardevoir was in intensive care. She had a punctured lung and large blood loss, the Nurse gave her 4 hours left to live. During the time Dawn had tried to comfort him, but to no avail. He went to the inside chapel to get some peace. He sat in there; he couldn't bear to see her like that.

"Hmm. You don't seem like the religious type. Am I right?" Said a mysterious voice

"Who are you?" Sean looked around, no-one was there.

"I am who the religious idiots of man call the Reverse God Son" it replied "However your professors prefer to call me by a… suitable name: Giratina" He laughed a chilling laugh "You are not one of those religious idiots, you are a descendant from the… correct region" He chose not to say the name as he were to vomit if he did so " And you are under great stress, I can save her you know… all it would require is… an exchange of sorts"

"What?"

"I shall give you my powers, an ability to change from your form to mine at will and her life but you shall be my servant and eventual heir to the Reverse World… oh yes and it will hurt, a lot" Giratina gave another mad chuckle "Well?"

"I… accept"

"Good, now go to the Intensive Care Unit and I'll be waiting"

Sean looked down at his Gardevoir; she was lying there, unconscious and nearly dead. He looked up; the other side of him was Giratina, just in human form. If you were to walk pass him in the streets, he would just look like a drug addict: tattered clothing, mad red eyes, messy jet black hair, bad skin and an unnerving smile. But even though Sean wasn't a psychic he could sense the power he had.

"First, blood sacrifices from both of you" Giratina pulled out a small blade and cut a line on Gardevoirs palms, her light blue blood trickled down the blade as Giratina put a few into his mouth.

"This is just Giratina trying to satisfy his sick hunger" Sean repeated in his head. He did the same for Sean's hand

"Now after this you may notice some… physical changes" Ghostly black tentacles seeped out of Giratinas back and wrapped themselves around Sean and Gardevoirs wounded hand. He felt a large jolt of pain as if 100 Raichus had use Thunderbolt on his body, Sean kept his eyes open focusing on Gardevoir for strength. She was writhing around in her sheets.

"What are you doing to her you bastard?"

"Don't worry, I am showing her everything that is happening, she will know what you have done here today"

Sean woke up, he was alone, slumped in a chair beside Gardevoir who was sleeping calmly next to him and then something struck him as odd. This couldn't be his Gardevoir; her gem is a regular vivid red whereas this one had a sapphire blue one. He looked around; there were no others around him. This must have been the 'changes' Giratina was talking about. Sean got up and checked the time. "2 a.m., how can I get to sleep after today?" Gardevoirs eyes started to flutter.

_Master, are you there? _

"Yes, Gardevoir I'm here"

_Master! Your eyes, they're red!_

"Oh wow! These are much better than those dull, grey eyes I used to have, but you should see yourself, sapphire blue eyes and a blue gem"

_Master is it true? Did you make yourself Giratinas servant for me?_

"Of course" He moved his face closer to hers "I'd do anything for you"

_Why? I am just a Pokémon_

"Because I love you"

_Oh, Master I...I...I_

Tears started to well up in her eyes, so Sean moved forward and kissed her on her white smooth lips, to them it felt as if that moment in time had just stopped and it was just them alone in the Universe sharing each other's love.

_Master, I love you too_

Hip Hip Hooray for my first story. Most of the chapters will be around 2000-3000 words as this is a hobby because I have a very short attention span and will defocus mid writing. lol. Anyway Fuck dis shit Imma Chill (for today)


	2. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon nor will I make any money off of this what so ever.

Sean's mental speech will be Bold, Gardevoirs Italics.

Sean walked out of the Intensive Care Unit feeling quite dazed, as if the last minute was a dream. Dawn was asleep in the chairs with Piplup on her lap.

"Sean" Called Nurse Joy "Do you remember the last 2 minutes?"

"No!" He blurted out

"Hmm. Then it's as I feared, your Gardevoir may have 'chosen' you" She sighed "I see this happen far too often to trainers with Gardevoirs and Gallades"

"Uhh... Chosen me for what exactly?"

"For 2 weeks after Valentine's Day are Gardevoirs and Gallades mating seasons" She sighed again "Usually a week prior they pick their mates by kissing them"

"Ah, so would this mean that she didn't love me but just wanted a mate"

"No, no, she does truly love you, but try and tell her it can't work out"

"And if she doesn't accept that?" Sean said with a puzzled look on his face

"She will do anything to get you to couple with her and if she threatens to attack, just let her have her way"

"Anything I should do?"

"Aside from keeping your Gardevoir on sleeping drugs, which I severely don't recommend, a soundproof room should help"

"Valentines is in 4 days and we should be going today"

"Well your Gardevoir is amazingly healed now, so I suggest: Explain everything that happened to your friend there and hurry to Hearthrome City"

"I think it's quite romantic, if a little weird on both the paring and the reason" said Dawn

"So, you don't mind me and Gardevoir being together?"

"Well, a little but that's only because I've never heard of something like this before"

Dawn then you wouldn't mind if we were in separate rooms because me and Sean may...

"I understand"

"Shit!" Said Sean unexpectedly "I've left my watch back in the centre, I'll take Artie he hasn't had much time for flying"

"What's so bad about losing your watch?"

"Well 'He' might get out"

"What?" But Sean had left with Artie

"Who does he mean?" She turned to Gardevoir. It is a very vicious little prankster Rotom who lives inside Sean's watch. In fact Sean is the only person Rotom won't prank so he's worried that Rotom may damage the computers there.

Two hours later Sean still wasn't back so the girls had decided to keep going alone.

Is it acceptable to... touch yourself 'down there'?

"Umm... Gardevoir that's a bit of a personal question which most people don't talk about" Dawn started turning a shade of red

I am not most people though.

"Well it depends on your age or stage of evolution in your case and what you think about when you do it" She started turning red again as did Gardevoir "Sometimes it's just for wanting the feeling of it and other times it's for fun"

The first time I did it was when I was still a Kirlia, you see all Kirlia go through an odd time when we show our... affections for our trainers. She looked away from Dawn. And I was in the bath after winning our 4th badge and I just sat in there and, well did it.

"What were you thinking about" She expected an obvious reply but she didn't get it. Well nothing really, it was all just a blur of pleasure and excitement and all sorts of emotions and as I was doing it Sean came in thinking I wasn't there and saw me do it. It was so embarrassing, I suppose when he sees me I'm just worried I'll get embarrassed and tense up.

"Gardevoir, he loves you, you have nothing to worry about"

They both felt a small gust behind them as Artie landed behind them carrying Sean with his watch.

"Sorry about being late, the little bastard was terrorizing a few trainers" He winced as the watch gave him a light shock "You two girls talk about much while I was gone

Dawn tried to open her mouth to speak but Gardevoir was using her abilities to keep her mouth shut

No, no Master it was pretty quiet

"I see" Sean knew this was an obvious lie but he was too tired to bother "Gardevoir you can call me Sean" He smiled "I think you need an actual name as well"

Like what?

"Well you came to my rescue like an angel, so how about Angle?"

Oh Mas-...Sean I love it.

"I knew you'd like it, come on let's get the tents up"

Angel awoke. It was 3 a.m. and she felt Sean's arm draped over her side. She'd planned this since her and Dawn's talk. She kissed Sean and he awoke himself.

"Angel? What is it?"

I-i-i-I want be with you Sean.

"I'm a little tired what do you mean?"

I want to 'be' with you.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhh" He laughed quietly "I was thinking about saving it for Valentine's Day, at least then we can be in comfort"

Oh, I'm sorry to have woken you. It was obvious to Sean she had wanted this for a long time.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't have fun" He smiled at her and kissed her smooth white neck which made her shiver and stroked her green hair. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again, they sat there locking their tongues together.

"Hey" Angel looked a slightly disappointed at the breaking of the kiss "Can I take your dress off, or is it attached to you?"

Of course you can! It wouldn't be helpful if you couldn't.

"Awesome"

Angel slipped her arms out of the top of the dress, Sean then pulled the dress down slightly, revealing her already hard nipples. He moved his tongue around the peak of one, while he cupped the other breast. He sucked on her nipple for a minute as Angel struggled to not moan loudly. Angel moaned quietly in ecstasy as Sean rubbed his hand on a sensitive spot on the sides of her thighs.

Oh! Sensitive there are we? He gave her a playful smirk and she returned it. Let's see how long it takes?

I don't underst-.

She was stopped by Sean's kisses to her thighs which simply told her all she needed to know. As Sean kissed he glanced at her pussy and noticed she was getting wet already. He moved his hands onto her delicate hips and moved his kisses closer to her pussy. She sat up slowly put her hands onto Sean's head. He felt his tongue move around her hole and tickling her clit. He tasted cherries from her as he slowly sneaked his tongue in a little. He could feel her walls pulsating in pleasure while Angel bit her lip trying desperately not to moan in ecstasy. And then she felt her first orgasm and her sweet juices came out of her. She was breathing heavily and he knew she was too tired to do him. "To be fair" He thought "I'm too tired to let her.

The first to awake that morning was Dawn who peeked inside of Sean and Angel's tent. They appeared to have fallen asleep while kissing and had their arms wrapped around each other. She smiled at how cute she thought the couple looked, she'd always been a sucker for romantic movies. "Crap. Where's the river? I smell like 20 Grumpig." She thought. She had an idea come into her head which she chose to do reluctantly. She went into Piplup's tent and woke him up.

"Pip?"

"Hey, Piplup I need your help, I haven't had a shower in five days so could you help with a little water gun." She smiled at him.

He was confused slightly, but he still agreed anyway.

Minutes later Dawn was standing naked in front of her Piplup. She was attractive for a thirteen year old. All the boys in Twinleaf Town would playfully comment on her ass and breasts. Or at least she hoped it was playful.

"Okay Piplup use your Water Gun!"

As water came towards her she shivered and screamed at the temperature of it. She then proceeded to wash herself with the shampoo by hand. Piplup felt a twitch in an area down below. However hidden in the trees was a floating orange camera. It was Rotom, to be precise. It had taken the form of Sean's camera and was happily snapping pictures of Dawn bathing. The little ball of plasma needed no sexual release but it did like to piss people off.

"Piplup, could you make it a little less powerful, I'm finding it hard to stay standing" She smiled and Piplup reluctantly did as he was told. The movements below were beginning to unsheathe Piplup's penis.

"Three years of training and co-ordinating and not one feeling like this ever and now this couple turns up look what happens" Piplup thought.

Dawn didn't notice Piplup being unsheathed and it got worse for Piplup when she dropped the bottle of shampoo and Dawn bent down to pick it up. Piplup stopped the water stream to admire the view. He could see some light pink flesh and her small asshole between each one of her pert, thirteen year old cheeks. Dawn turned around after realising the water had stopped and noticed his cock at last. She was taken aback at seeing it for the first time.

"To hell with this Piplup stuff, I need bigger" Piplup pulled the Everstone out from his feathers and let the evolution happen. Within a few seconds he was now at height with her belly button.

"This'll do" He thought.

Dawn had had her shock shifted from seeing her Pokémon exposed member, to evolution and back. She walked up to the now taller penguin Pokémon and gave him a playful smile. Within minutes she was on all fours as Prinplup pounded her small, pink cunt.

"Oh God!" She moaned as Prinplup increased speed "I never thought this would be my first time"

There was a little speck of blood, but that was overwhelmed by the amount of juices that came from both Pokémon and Trainer. Her first time tightness was clamping down on his member and it wouldn't be long before they both reached their maximum. Her juices mixed with his cum as she clamped down on him even tighter and her slick walls pulsated and leaked causing Prinplup to come himself.

"I think were both gonna need a wash" Her words were interspersed with pants.

The group were walking down the path while speaking to each other about random topics.

"Well!" Sean had finally plucked up enough courage to speak about something "I did not expect that!"

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Rotom here has been showing me some rather 'interesting' pictures"

Like what?

Dawn went a bit pale. Rotom changed into the camera and flew into Angels hands.

What in the wor-. Her eyes grew wider after she realised who the pictures were of. Dawn is there something you wish to tell us?

"Yeah" She turned to Angel. She didn't need to be the emotion Pokémon to tell that Dawn was pissed.

"I'm gonna kill that little electric twat!"

Rotom hovered up in to the air and started laughing at Dawn's anger. When she called out her Pachurisu he knew he was in some danger so he jolted into the watch.

"Let me have that electric bastard"

"Dawn it's not like we think less of you"

"I don't care about that!" She snapped "That moment was supposed to be private"

"When we get to Hearthrome, we will battle. If I win I keep Rotom" He pulled out an orange ball with the word 'Rotom' stamped on the front "If you win, you get him, Deal?"

"Sure"

"Just be warned, I won't be using Artie, Angel or Rotom"

"Don't worry about me"

Many miles away in Solaceon Town a blonde haired man was alone in an Arceun church. Beside him was an Umbreon that had many battle scars.

"Yes Master Arceus" He kneeled "I will destroy Hearthrome and its sinning inhabitants"

The man stood up and left with his Umbreon.

Three days after the first chapter, pretty good eh? But I had this chapter half done at the time of the first one so expect it mor weekly than every three or four days. Also any constructive critism would be nice:).


End file.
